


New Experiences

by Storm337



Series: 2019 Tumblr Drabbles [72]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Golem!Bing, Golem!Google, Hellhound!Anti, Myth AU, Soft!Anti, Sphinx!Host, Symapthetic!Anti, mythology AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24190561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm337/pseuds/Storm337
Summary: Meadow, Night, Enchanted Forest with Sphinx!Host and Hellhound!AntiRequested on Tumblr by Lythariwolf
Series: 2019 Tumblr Drabbles [72]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587562
Kudos: 9





	New Experiences

Canis laughed at the Host while he shifted his weight back and forth, trying to get used to the unfamiliar sensation of slightly loose but still solid dirt, instead of the fluid sands he was more comfortable with. The grass was especially odd, damp and slightly ticklish where it managed to get between his toes and paw pads, to the point where the Host found himself involuntarily lifting his feet to shake the strange feelings away. Blue teasingly compared it to a cat with tape stuck on its paws, and the Host ‘accidentally’ knocked him over into the grass while stretching his wings out. 

They settled on the crest of the largest hill, more rolling grass spread out before them and the forest they had spent the day in behind them. It had been Canis’s idea to get out of the pyramid and away from the blisteringly miserable desert, and although the Host would admit he had been skeptical at first, listening to Canis’s barking laughter and the guffawing from his Golems made the trip completely worth it. He had spent the entirety of the day almost completely submerged in one of the larger lakes the forest had to offer, Blue sitting cross-legged on his head reading aloud from a book. Canis had led the others deep into the foliage for a very intense game of tag that later morphed into hide-and-go-seek. 

Although it was impossible for the Golems to become tired, they settled against the Host’s side with the same air of exhaustion that the Host expressed while flopping over into the grass. Canis took up residence on the Sphinx’s head, sprawled on his back so he could see the stars. So far from civilization, the sky was clear of pollution and light. The full extent of the galaxies stretched over their heads, swirling through the blanket of night in twisting shining colors. Canis was mesmerized, and although the Host wished he could share in the hound’s wonder, he settled for listening to Green ramble about the constellations and retell the ancient stories that accompanied them. Mostly he focused on the rhythmic thump of Canis’s tail wagging against his neck, and the heavy but pleasant feeling of sleep pulling him under. 

They’d have to come back sometime.


End file.
